Making Fun
by LordOfTheMuffins
Summary: Sasuke is making fun of Naruto, starts out as a oneshot, but I'll probably add more chapters


**_Making Fun_** By LordOfTheMuffins

LordOfTheMuffins: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be here! (I don't own the book either…)

ON WIT TE FIC:

'My name is Naruto, I am 18 and I still sleep with my stuffed animal, and I still wet my bed! Aren't I cool?'

NOT! I hate Naruto! He's dumb and idiotic, and I'm being redundant… but anyway, Naruto- I swear- still wets his bed. See our parents are really good friends so I had to go to his house- 9:00 am, and on his bed there was a big wet spot! I'm SERIOUS!

So, of course, I confronted him about it. Well, actually, I chased him around yelling "YOU STILL WET THE BED! YOU STILL WET THE BED!"

Mature of me, huh? I think so.

So our parents are staring like we're crazy! And then my mom says, "He's not usually this hyper, but it's better than being so serious all the time," and my dad says, "He has to act his age sometimes."

MY AGE??? WTF? I'm acting my age? Running around screaming like a maniac, and chasing annoying blondes? I think not…

"It's not my fault!" Naruto whines. "I've got kidney problems!"

"Yeah right, Naruto!" I taunt. Then I remember the pink and blue teddy bear that was lying next to his pillow. I sigh. "Fine, it's your 'kidney problems', but what about that stuffed animal? I'm waiting!" I see Naruto blush.

"Your making fun of Fluffy?" Naruto shouts angrily. Hmmm, I didn't think babies could get angry, they just sit there, wet themselves, and go 'goo goo!'

"That thing has a name?" I ask incredulously. DAMN! 18-year-olds can't get more immature huh?

"Shut up! My mommy got it for me for my first birthday!" he shouts back, tears coming to his eyes. "You're so mean!" He sniffs and starts crying.

"Naruto, are you okay?" his mother asks from the other room. I can't help it; I start laughing. Hysterically. I mean, I'm rolling on the floor, red faced, with tears in my eyes.

"He does that a lot," Naruto's dad says worriedly(A/N: Naruto's father is talking about him crying). He and Naruto's mom go over and comfort their son. This makes me laugh harder. I mean, he's 18 years old! WTF!

I get up and walk over to Naruto when his tears die down a bit and his parents have gone back to talking to my parents in the other room. "Is the baby ok?" I taunt.

"Get away from me Sasuke," he says. I laugh to myself. Who knew taunting an overgrown blonde baby was so pleasurable?

"Aww, is wee little Naruto mad at ickle Sasuke for making fun of his little teddy bear?" I ask him in a baby voice.

Naruto kicks me in the crotch. "NOW WHO'S CRYING?" he yells at me.

"Actually blondie, I wasn't crying," I point out. "I was laughing." He looks at me funny. "Is that really as hard as you can kick?"

"Do you want me to kick you as hard as I can?" he asks. I shake my head, grinning.

"No, fair is fair, and we have to take turns. I believe it's mine." I lash my foot out and laugh as it connects with Naruto's crotch in what can only be a painful manner.

And what does he do? Let's guess…

He cries, probably as hard as he can because I've NEVER seen anyone cry harder. Naruto's parents sigh, looking in our direction for a minute, then turning back to my parents, who continue to talk about grownup stuff.

"What? That wasn't even hard! I've kicked people WAY harder than that, and they didn't even flinch! And you're a girl, so it shouldn't hurt that much anyway!" I say, smirking.

"Shut… up!" he gasps between tears. "I… hate you!"

"Yeah, I love you too Naruto," I say sarcastically, though he doesn't take it so sarcastically… he stares at me "_sarcasm_ seems to be a foreign language to you…"

So after five rounds of us kicking each other in the crotch, my parents decide they've talked enough, and we go home. That, may I say, was the first time I had 'fun' at Naruto's house… though it was more 'pain' for him…

"Sasuke," my mother says to me as we start on our way home, "we need to talk." I roll my eyes. "You shouldn't be so mean to Naruto, honey. All he wants is for you two to be friends-"

"FRIENDS?!?!" I yell. She expects me to be FRIENDS with that giant baby? I hate little kids… "Mom, maybe I don't _want_ to be friends with him! What _I_ want is for him to get a pacifier to make him SHUT UP!"

"Sasuke?" my mother says in disbelief "That's not very nice" so? I don't care if I'm nice to that idiot!

"Yeah, Sasuke, you should have realized that he has a few problems?" My father says. A _few_ problems, I counted, like, 50!!!!!

"Mom? Dad?" I say. I wait until I know I have their attention. "I don't care! I don't understand why I have to be the one that deals with him! I personally think that his parents should send him to one of those special education boarding schools!" My mother gasps.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" my father yells. "You're grounded! You shouldn't talk about your friend like that!" My _friend_? Don't they get it? Do I need to drill a hole through their skulls and stick a slip of paper with NARUTO AND I AREN'T FRIENDS AND WE NEVER WILL BE on it in their brains to make them understand?

However, I was very wrong about Naruto and I not being friends…

LordOfTheMuffins: So… Howdya like it????

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!

Bye!

Creampuff & Ice


End file.
